The Promise
by I'mADinosaurRawrr
Summary: Lilly's father made Nick promise him something, before both her parents died. Will Nick be able to keep that promise? Please Read ; Pairings: Nilly/Nemily , Jelena , Kemi
1. Chapter One:The Call That Started It All

**Hey guys :D So right now I'm like in love with Nilly/Nemily. So enjoy guys. Love you all(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this computer that I spend half of my life on.**

* * *

The Call That Started It All

**Jonas House; 7:35 Pm**

Lilly sat on the couch, next to Nick and Kevin. They were watching Transformers; one of Lilly's favorite movies. Joe was off in his room playing video games. Maybe he was talking to Selena, he's had a crush on her since forever. It's quite funny, whenever she's around, he starts stuttering. Lilly's parents were on a date, so she decided to spend the day with the boys, mostly like every other day. Kevin's phone rang and he answered it, and stood up.

"Hey" he greeted, walking out of the living room, phone in hand. Lilly just smiled and yelled 'Tell Demi I said hi' before directing her eyes back to the movie. They've been dating for a year now, and they're still going strong. Lilly was the one who got them together in the first place. She remembers it like yesterday.

Flashback;

They were at the school dance, the setting was 90's theme. Joe glared at Logan as he danced with Selena, she was supposed to be dancing with him. She looked beautiful in the dress, it was stunning. Jealousy ran through him, when he saw his hands firmly on her hips. He sat in a chair, his head in his hands. He'd never get the girl. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Selena asked, he picked his head up. His expression changed, he could never be mad around her.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me Sel. You look beautiful by the way" he said, smiling at her. She blushed.

"Thanks, you look handsome Joseph. Do you want to dance? Logan went to the bathroom" Selena asked, hopefully. Joe nodded, a big smile on his face. She lead him to the dance floor, a slow song came on. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he put his hands on her waist. They both moved from side to side.

Kevin stood by the punch table, watching Demi. She looked beautiful, he wanted nothing more than to go over and kiss her.

She was sitting by herself, watching everyone else dance.

"Go get her, Kev" Lilly said, whacking him on the back lightly.

"I can't just go over there. I have to have a strategy"

"Well, here's your strategy. Go talk to her" she said, pushing him towards the lonely girl.

She smiled, seeing him walk towards her. She always had a crush on the boy.

"Hey Demi, would you like to dance?" He asked, nervous.

She nodded, he breathed a sigh of relief and held out his hand. She took it, and together they headed to the dance floor. They slow danced, and he spinned her around before crashing his lips onto her. They pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes.

End;

"Lilly" Nick gasped, trying to get her attention. She turned her head quickly. He tickled her, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Nick…stop!" She managed to get out, giggling. She fell back onto the couch. Nick leaned over her, still tickling her.

"Nickyy..get off!" she said, still giggling. He loved when she giggled.

"Nope" he said with a chuckle. Her phone started ringing.

Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Nick smirked, still leaning over her. It was their song, the Jonas Brother's song. She looked at the phone, it was a unknown number. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lilly Truscott?" a man said, she didn't recognize the voice.

"Yes this is" she answered. Nick got up, and Lilly sat up on the couch.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Heather and Brad Truscott were in a car accident. Right now they're currently in St. John's Hospital. We're still trying to find the driver who hit them" she dropped the phone.

"Wh-What?" Lilly said, tears falling out of her eyes. Nick went over to her.

"Lillypad?" he called, she cried on his shoulder.

"They got into a car accident, Nick" she sobbed.


	2. Chapter Two: All Falls Down

**Hope you guys like it,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It All Falls Down

**Monday, St. John's Hospital ; 8:56**

Once they reached the hospital, Lilly fled out of the car. The Jonas' were on her trail. It was raining outside.

"Heather Truscott and Brad Jennings?" Denise Jonas demanded.

"Room 206. Go down the hall and to the left" the women at the desk pointed. They followed the directions, but of course they had to sit in the waiting room.

"Lilly Truscott?" one of the doctors called. Lilly stood up, she didn't feel like speaking.

"Come with me" he said, before turning in his heel and heading to the room. More tears came out of her eyes, looking at her parents conditions. They're were multiple cuts on their faces, and bandages on their heads.

"Lilly?" her mother said, in a weak voice. She walked towards her. "I love you so much, you always remember that, okay?" tears started to fall from her eyes again. Her mother wiped it away gently. "Don't cry baby, it's going to be okay"

"Come here baby girl" her father said. Lilly walked over to his hospital bed. "Me and your mom love you very much, Lilly. You better not forget that" he gave her a weak smile. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love both of you, and that will never change" she said.

"Can you tell Nick to come here please?" her father asked. She was confused, but did what she was asked. Nick came into the room, and went to her father.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Nick, I see the way you look at my daughter and I know you'll treat her right. All I ask is that you take care of her, and protect her"

"Of course, sir" he said, nodding. He then walked out, while doctors ran into the room. Nick came back into the waiting room, and sat next to Lilly. She buried her head into his neck, afraid to hear bad news. Nick was still confused about what Lilly's dad said. Lilly was just his best friend right? What did he mean, 'I see the way you look at my daughter'? How did I look at Lilly?

Five minutes passed and they still didn't hear anything from the doctors. Lilly started to get antsy.

"What's going on in there?" she yelled out in frustration. Joe, who was dozing off, was fully awake now.

"Lillypad, calm down. It's going to be alright" Nick whispered into her then a doctor came out of her parents hospital room. Everyone sat up, waiting to hear the news. The doctor put his head down.

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do"

"Wha-What do you mean there was nothing you could do?" Lilly yelled, sobbing uncontrollably."

I'm sorry m'am" the doctor said before walking out of the room.

Lilly's legs started to gave way, and she was going to collapse on the floor, but Nick rushed over and caught her. He held her in his arms, while she cried.


End file.
